Which one?
by Necchan
Summary: Rockman Classic Saga. "Tango ponders, like countless before him, on the age-old question: which one does Protoman love more? Megaman, or Kalinka?" Another speed-writing exercise from yours truly. :D


**Title: **Which one?

**Author:** Nemesi.

**Fandom:** Rockman Classic Saga (MM)

**Genre: **General.

**Word Count: **728.

**Characters: **Protoman, Tango.

**Rating:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Rockman, its characters, places and themes belong to Capcom, Shogakukan, ShoPro, TV Tokio, etc. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Another speed-writing exercise._ Pheer the Neme in vignette-writing mood._

**Warnings:** Unbeated. Since Proto's "love" for Mega is mentioned, this could be taken as either shounen-ai, or mere brotherly love. *shrugs* Whatever works best for you. :)

**Summary: **Tango ponders, like countless before him, on the age-old question: which one does Protoman love more? Megaman, or Kalinka?

* * * * *

_**S**__o, which one do you love _more_?~_

Protoman's hands stilled over the keyboard; he cocked his head to a side, barely enough to cast a glance over his shoulder. Slowly, the edge of his mouth quirked into a smile.

"Why, Tango. You've been poring on that question for so long; I would've expected it to be much harder."

Tango shrugged as best as his shape would allow.

~_If it's so easy, then answer it,_~ prompted the robotic cat, with that feline poise that borders on tedium.

Protoman smirked, dipped his head.

"Mega, of course." He turned back around towards the workstation. "He is a fellow Lightbot, and I care for him as such. He is the improvement of me, based on my blueprints, which is reason enough to be fond of him. He is an hero of the world, and that also makes him worthy of my appreciation. He is my rival, in a sense, and my trainee, in another. I feel many kinds of affection towards him. Many kinds of love." He darted Tango another smirk. "As you might know, the sum of physical or abstract quantities is always higher than the single part. Adding together all the unique ways I love him, makes it so that he's the one more loved. It's a simple numerical task."

Tango conceded to the point with a small meowing sound, then resumed grooming himself. The synthetic pink tongue darted between his lips, the quick, rhythmic thrusts of it coating his right paw with polish.

_~Should've know you would've evaded the question. Still, I can't deny that two apples plus three apples makes five apples._~ His ears twitched at Protoman's low rumbling of a chuckle. ~_I guess my next question should be: which one do you love _better?

Protoman's lips thinned as he smiled condescendingly at Tango.

"Yet another easy question. You've got only one more, if I may remind you."

Tango raised his head, and stared unblinkingly at Protoman. His right ear twitched, his tail swished lazily against the cushion he was lying on. A silent urging, if Protoman had ever seen one. An of the kind that couldn't be denied.

Smirk widening, Protoman dipped his head once more.

"All right then. Whom I love _better_ is without doubt Kalinka."

If Tango was surprised by the apparent contradiction, he didn't show it.

_~Care to elucidate the reason why?~_

"Better, Tango, is an adverb. Comparative of well. Among other things, it may translate as 'in a more appropriate, acceptable or virtuous way or manner'." Protoman tilted his head, marginally, to a side. For a moment, he looked lost in thought. And when he spoke, his voice vibrated at the soft, rueful key of memories that we both relish and regret.

"For all the affection I hold for Mega, I love him for all the wrong reasons; show him my appreciation at the wrong times, using the wrong means. I hurt him, at times. And put him in danger, at others. But Kalinka…" he paused, shook his head as though to bring himself back from reverie.

"…I would never put _her_ in any danger. I would never force her to do anything, even if it's for her own good. I would not test her, or challenge her, nor would I leave her behind to fight on her own. I wouldn't _let_ her fight, whatever reason she might have for that choice. What I feel for her is less demanding and more suitable than what I feel for Mega. And as such, it might be deemed the better love."

Tango rose on his four legs and stretched, back arched luxuriously, jaws wide around a huge, if soundless yawn. He hopped off the cushion onto the carpet, and sauntered up to Protoman with four quick, elegant strides. He twined his hot little body between the Robot Master's legs, pushed his head demandingly against the armoured calf, purring low in his metallic throat.

_~Then all that's left to ask is… which one are you _in love_ with?~_

Protoman reached out to pat the robotic cat on the head, smoothing back the satin-soft ears, scratching behind them in just the right spot to elicit a deeper purr.

"Ah, the final question, and by far the easiest of all," Protoman said. But his very tone, so resigned and so hurt, belied his words. "I'm _in love_ with…"

**~*~****おわり****~*~**

* * *

In my PC, this vignette can be found, alongside many others, within a Word file. I have half a mind to post them all, but the question is: should I upload them separately, since they aren't linked in any way; or should I drop them in one single fanfiction here, making each chapter a separate short, as I've seen many do?


End file.
